Take My Hand
by C.W.Halliwell
Summary: A horrible present may just make the perfect future. Slash, Mpreg.
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Take My Hand  
**Author:** Every Avenue  
**Summary:** A horrible present may just make the perfect future.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg  
**Notes:** Hello everyone, this is Max as in C. if you know who that is. Yes, I created a new account and I will be using this one from now on. Once I complete this story, which shouldn't take too long as I have everything planned for it, I will start on one of my other stories and make my way through the list. It's just so much easier this way and at least this way I'll finally be able to finish all of those stories! (: As I'm in my senior year of high school, it may take a little while between posts but I'm trying here! On a side note, I'm going to begin working on another story while finishing this one up and I would love to know which story you guys would like to see finished next. It's between I Won't Be Your Winter or In My Head.

**Chapter One**

Two more years, only two more years. It was the only thought racing and repeating through the brunettes mind as he got down on his knees and began to gather his books and papers that had scattered on the ground of the hallway. Glancing up, he could see the retreating backs of the four boys who had been responsible for the mess and sighed softly through barely parted lips. A group of passing girls then thought it would be funny to kick his pile of books he had just gathered and once more they were scattered and kicked a few more times by other students and the brunette's cheeks flushed with anger as they also started laughing before turning to enter a classroom right of him. Two years had never seemed so long before. He was tempted to just leave the books where they were in the hallway but knew that he would have to pay for them himself if he did and he definitely didn't have that sort of money. He quickly shoved everything into his book bag before he stood and was immediately shoved back onto the ground only this time he heard scuffling feet stop and strong hands pulled him up to his feet.

"Sorry about that, kid. I didn't see you." The blonde spoke and the brunette was instantly at a loss for words. Wyatt Halliwell had just helped him up. Granted, he was the one who knocked him down but he still helped him back up! Wait, kid? They were only ten months apart in age and he hardly qualified as a "kid" by those standards. Wyatt stared at him for a moment before he shook his head and walked away. A groan left his lips as he let his head drop, why couldn't he speak whenever the blonde was near him? It had been that way since middle school when they had to take care of an egg together. Of course Wyatt had barely even spoken to him then, he was far too busy studying Mindy Peterson, a pretty brunette who wore far too much makeup for her age and for her face. They dated for almost two years before they both called it quits and after that Wyatt moved from girl to girl while Mindy got pregnant by her first boyfriend after Wyatt and dropped out freshman year to take care of the baby.

The warning bell shook him from his thoughts and he quickly rushed down the hall, knowing that he was going to be late for art. It wasn't such a big problem for him though, his art teacher was one of the few that actually liked him and didn't mind if he was tardy every now and then. Still, he hated being late because it meant that everyone turned to look at him when he walked into the room and that was the one thing that he hated more than anything. He had just stepped foot into the classroom when the bell rang and he wasted no time in rushing to his seat in the back of the classroom. Everyone was talking but that stopped the moment the teacher entered the classroom and headed up to the front. He had papers in his hands and he was looking at them until he stopped and looked up at everyone.

"Everyone stand and take your stuff with you, you're getting new seats." Dread filled the brunette as he stood and grabbed his book bag. With a side glance he caught Devon Cox smirk at him and prayed that Mr. Miller wouldn't put him next to him. Devon loved to make his life difficult and had since he politely rejected his offer for a date. That had been eighth grade and they were now sophomores in high school and nothing had changed, except Devon now took shots at him every time they saw each other, including knocking everything out of the brunettes hands when he was walking through the halls. He turned his gaze back to the teacher who was now walking through the rows and placing students who looked less than pleased with their new desk partners. He held his breathe when his gaze lingered on Wyatt, he was flirting with a pretty blonde that he had been previously sitting with. She, however, seemed to be playing difficult and that had to be something that Wyatt wasn't use to. Who could say no to his big blue eyes and charming smile? He certainly couldn't.

"Wyatt Halliwell and..." The teacher scanned the room before he smiled at him. "Chris Perry."

Oh god. He pushed down the feeling of being sick long enough to walk forward and sit down next to the blonde, setting his bag on the ground near his feet. He couldn't even bring himself to look over at the blonde, his eyes stayed focused on the chalkboard.

"Devon Coy and Taylor Howard." He bit his lip as he closed his eyes when he heard Devon's name and knew that he was going to be sitting directly behind him. Why couldn't they just keep their old seats? At least then they were horizontal sitting and there had been two people between them. He heard Wyatt sigh next to him as he rested his elbows on the table and set his chin on one of his palms. Wyatt didn't even seem to remember that he was the one that he ran over in the hallway, why would he though? He was no one.

X x X

How could he have done that? Why was he so horrible? Could someone really hate someone enough to ruin their life like that? Just two hours ago he wouldn't have believed it but Devon proved him wrong, yet again. He roughly wiped away the tears that were falling down his flushed cheeks once more as he stormed up the stairs to his bedroom, grateful for the silence that was surrounding his home. He ran straight for his nightstand and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and threw himself on his bed and then rolled onto his stomach. He was tired of this and thoroughly done with everyone and just wanted to leave. It's not like there was anyone here that needed him or would even miss him. And where was there to go? The future. Two years in the future so he could finally leave San Francisco and leave everyone and everything behind and have a fresh start in the world. Everything would be perfect in the future. After all, it couldn't be any worse than the present.


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Take My Hand  
**Author:** Every Avenue  
**Summary:** A horrible present may just make the perfect future.  
**Warnings:** Slash, Mpreg  
**Notes:** So sorry that it took so long, it really shouldn't have and I hope the next chapter will be up within this upcoming week. (: Please review, I love hearing from you guys! Also, thank you so much to those who did review.

**Chapter Two**

A deep groan left pink lips before green eyes fluttered open and gazed at the white ceiling unseeingly. Chris pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at the dark blue room with a frown on his face, where was he? His eyes quickly darted to the right only to find an empty space. He shoved his blankets off of his body and nearly screamed when he found the flat stomach that apparently belonged to him and was out of the bed in a second and was rushing around to find anything that would tell him exactly where he was. His eyes stopped on a messy desk near the large window and he hesitated before walking closer. His heart stopped beating for a second when his eyes landed on an older picture of himself at the age of five giggling and being hugged by a beautiful brunette woman with a smile on her face. Chris slowly walked closer and lifted up the picture as he stared at it, trying to embed it into his memory. Suddenly he knew exactly where he was; this picture had been destroyed in a fire shortly after his seventeenth birthday and hidden in a box under his bed soon before his seventeenth birthday when his father had gotten remarried. This was one of the worst times in his life and he had been sent back here, why though? And he was in his sixteen-year-old body of all things.

So that begged the question of where was his sixteen-year-old self?

X x X

What was that annoying sound? Chris groaned softly as he rolled onto his side and tried to ignore it but he frowned he realized how hard it was to turn over. He cracked open one eye and found himself face to face with Wyatt Halliwell. He nearly screamed but forced his mouth shut but one question stilled remained in his mind. What in the hell was Wyatt doing in his bed? Chris glanced behind him and noted that the annoying sound was the alarm clock going off and a muscular arm reached over him and pushed the button before he could reach over to turn it off. Chris followed the arm with his eyes and took in the broad muscular chest and the handsome face that belonged to it. Wyatt smiled at him and leaned down and gave him a kiss before he sat up on his side of the bed but his eyes stayed on Chris. "Morning baby, did you sleep okay?"

It took Chris a moment for him to realize that Wyatt was talking to him. "Uh yeah, yeah I slept fine." Chris was startled for a moment when he felt something moving down near his legs and he stopped breathing when he noted that he was very pregnant and that was what had made it difficult to roll over. How was he pregnant? He'd never even had sex before. Then again, he'd never waken up next to Wyatt Halliwell before either. The wiggling produced a small head that had a mop of blonde curls and Wyatt's blue eyes. Wyatt had a child too? When the child was within reaching distance Wyatt pulled him closer between the two of them, kissing the child's head.

"When did you come in here, buddy?" Wyatt asked the child softly and the child only giggled at him and gave him a toothy grin before an identical child popped out from under the blankets as well, making Chris's eyes widen. How many more were there under that blanket? This one wasted no time in standing and practically bouncing to Chris before plopping down next to its twin. It then proceeded to wrap its arms around Chris's neck and rest its head on his shoulder.

"I'm hungry, mommy." The child then spoke and Chris nearly had a heart attack. Mommy? These children were his too? With Wyatt?

"Oh?" Was the only word he could get out before Wyatt stood, lifting the child next to him into his arms.

"Come on Matthew, I'll make you some breakfast so mommy can rest," Wyatt spoke and the twin on him, Matthew, quickly gave him a kiss and stood before he gently walked to Wyatt and was lifted up as well. "Do you want something?" Wyatt was talking to him again.

"Oh, um, just some cinnamon toast?" Chris asked and Wyatt smiled as he nodded.

"Alright, I'll be back." He then headed out of the room with the twins and Chris was left in silence. He quickly tried to sit up and managed to actually get up and out of the bed in about three minutes because of the belly. He let out a loud huff of air once he was standing on his feet and waddled over towards the bookshelf that looked to have several photo albums on it that was next to what appeared to be the closet. Chris looked surprised when he saw the two baby books and quickly pulled one out and opened it and was shocked when he found a picture of himself in a hospital bed, holding a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket with Wyatt sitting on the bed next to him, holding another blue bundle.

Wait. This couldn't be his spell could it? It was only supposed to take him two years in the future and there was no way that this was two years later, the twins had to be older than two. How many years of his life had he skipped?

X x X

He quietly walked down the stairs, dressed for the day and dragging a book bag in his left hand while his right gently slid down the wooden banister. His eyes looked around the large entry room and he found it hard to breathe for a moment. He hadn't stepped foot in this house in so long and he had never felt the urge to return. It was dark and silent in the large house and Chris wasn't entirely sure if he was the only one home or not, his father never did come out of his area of the house for very long. It was one of the reasons that it took him so long to even realize that Chris had moved out, three months actually. He'd been pregnant with the twins by then and had no urge to return to the cold empty house when he finally had a family. He stopped in front of the door for a moment and glanced down a long dark hallway before he turned and walked out the doors. It was a chilly September morning and Chris was lucky he had decided to wear a thin jacket as he would be walking to school this morning. He hadn't been to his high school since the day he graduated and really and truly didn't want to go back and he had even told Wyatt that he didn't want to go to any reunions, the blonde had only laughed at him and Chris had a feeling that he had better get over his fear of the building and the students now while he had the chance.

It was a long and quiet walk but Chris eventually made it to the school right on time. His only problem? His locker. For the life of him, he couldn't remember what his combination was and he couldn't find it written on any of his notebooks. That meant he had to go to the office in the middle of his sophomore year and ask for his combination. The same combination he'd had since freshman year. With a sigh he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked slowly to the office, hoping to waste some time since he knew his first class of the day was math and he'd never liked math very much. When someone rudely bumped into him he turned his head towards the boy and glared. It took him a moment to realize that said boy was none other than Devon Cox. Thankfully, he hadn't heard anything from him in some years even though he knew that Wyatt still spoke to him occasionally. They'd been on the football team together though since middle school so he didn't really mind as long as he never had to hear his voice or see his face.

"Watch where you're walking." Chris snapped at the boy and saw the shock that appeared on his face. He clearly wasn't aware that he was dealing with a grown witch instead of a painfully shy and awkward teenager. Chris didn't spare him another glance as he turned and continued walking to the office, suddenly feeling that today could be fun. When he walked into the office he smiled as he saw Wyatt stapling papers together behind the front desk. He forgot that he had first period study hall and that he would always go help the ladies in the main office as an assistant. It was a welcome surprise though. As he walked up to the counter the blonde looked up and gave him a smile.

"What can I help you with?"

"Um, this is going to sound really stupid, but I was wondering if you could find my locker combination for me." Chris said with a shy smile and Wyatt only laughed lightly before he nodded and turned to the computer.

"Chris Perry, right?" Wyatt asked even though he was typing it into the computer and Chris nodded. Wyatt grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen out of the cup in front of him and quickly scribbled down the combination. "Can you read it?"

"Yeah, it's not a problem," Chris smiled as he looked at the messy writing fondly. Wyatt's handwriting was never very nice at any point of knowing him but after a few years he could finally read his writing clearly. "Thank you."

"No problem." Wyatt smiled as Chris turned and left the office. He found himself watching Chris walk away and down the hallway through the glass windows.

The bell rang just as he made it to his locker and Chris was in no rush as he slowly walked down the quiet hallways towards math. There were a few students walking around, some doing the same thing as himself while others were rushing to get to their destination. Personally, he didn't mind if he didn't make it to math before the ending bell rang. Really though, who wants math at eight o'clock in the morning? He would much rather be home with his husband and sons, even being nine months pregnant was better than this.

X x X

How was he supposed to tell them apart? Wyatt had just left for work and Chris was now home alone with Wyatt and Jackson. The only problem? He had absolutely no idea what to do with them. Currently, they were watching a movie and drinking some juice but Chris wasn't sure how long that would last. He's an only child and so was his father and mother so he never had any little cousins to be around to gain the knowledge. Not to mention that they were identical and that they were dressed in the same pajamas. Suddenly one of them turned to look at him before he frowned lightly. Oh no.

"Mommy, I'm bored."

"What do you want to do, Wyatt?" Chris attempted and the little boy frowned deeply at him.

"I'm Jack, mommy." He looked hurt and Chris felt terrible. He was only alone with them for a grand total of five minutes and one of them already hates him.

"I know, I was just joking," Chris attempted with a small smile and Jack giggled at him. "Do you want to...color?"

"Can we paint?" Wyatt asked as he turned to look at him with hopeful blue eyes.

"Of course, give me a minute to get it ready, okay?" He asked as he attempted to stand but with no success. Not like he would know where anything was anyway. "Actually, who wants to help me?"

"I do, mommy!" Wyatt immediately shouted and Jack quickly agreed with him.

"Alright, Wyatt you get the paint and Jack you're in charge of the paper." Jack rushed off but Wyatt remained where he was. He watched his brother run down the hallway to their daddy's office to get the paper and then looked at Chris.

"What do you want me to do, mommy?" The small boy asked and Chris frowned.

"Get the paint?" Chris asked and Wyatt made an 'O' with his full pink lips.

"I thought you told daddy to do that." He lightly scratched the side of his head and Chris shook his head.

"No silly, I was talking about you." The boy frowned as he walked closer to him and sat down on the couch with their legs touching.

"But you said Wyatt, momma. I'm Matthew." He truly looked confused and Chris then remembered what Wyatt had called the boy earlier in the morning. How could he have forgotten that?

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm just tired," Chris gently rested his hand on the boys head and was surprised at how soft the curls felt. He carded his fingers through them softly to feel more of the baby fine silk and Matthew seemed only too happy to let him. The sound of Jack's feet slapping against the wooden floors broke Chris from his trance and he gently rubbed Matthew's back. "Do you want to get the paint, baby?" The small boy gave him a bright smile before running towards the stairs and slowly climbing them, which was clearly a rule that they weren't allowed to run up or down the stairs. Jack came back a moment later with what appeared to be all of the paper in Wyatt's printer that was now slightly crinkled and wet in some places from the juice he had not too long ago that must have been on his little fingers. They might as well use it, Wyatt certainly couldn't use it for work anymore.

"I got the paper, mommy!" Jack announced loudly as he rushed over to show Chris up close.

"Very good job!" Chris praised and Jack puffed out his chest and gave Chris a toothy smile, making Chris smile in return. They really were the cutest things he'd ever seen and that was quite the compliment because normally he thought most children were obnoxious and too...odd looking. Chris had no choice but to push himself up and was surprised when he felt little hands on his back, pushing him up. Jack had placed the paper on the couch for a minute, just long enough to try and help him get up. "Thank you very much, sweetheart."

Jack just smiled at him before Matthew came down the stairs, placing both tiny feet on each step before he would take another one down. He was carrying a medium sized bag in his arms that was a bright blue. It took him a minute to get down the stairs but once booth feet were on solid ground he took off towards them, excitedly showing off the paints. Chris smiled at him, pleased with how well this was going so far. "Alright, let's go to the kitchen!" Chris had yet to be in the kitchen as he hadn't even come downstairs until Wyatt announced he was leaving for the day. Chris had been so engrossed in the baby books he hadn't even noticed the blonde come into the room.

_Chris flipped the page and smiled softly when he saw the tiny ink footprints that belonged to Jackson. He was the second born, he was fifteen minutes younger than Wyatt Jr. and his full name was Jackson Silas Halliwell. That had made Chris smile, he had always loved the name Silas. On the page next to it was a picture of Chris holding him when he was only a few hours old and he was so tiny and splotchy and wrinkled but he was still so beautiful. They'd both been born with so much hair, curly hair at that. They were still blonde, granted in the pictures of them being hours old their hair was a muddy dark blonde but once washed it was much lighter. The same shade as Wyatt's actually._

_Chris then stumbled upon the first pages. He had gotten his first tooth at eight months, started walking at eleven months, his first word was momma when he was thirteen months. There were over five pages of pictures of the boy from a newborn to the age of two and a half, his current age. After that there was about two pages of very small writing, all stories about the boys that Chris had written and Chris knew that his future self probably wouldn't let Wyatt anywhere near these books with a pen if his handwriting hadn't changed from high school. He had seen his writing plenty of times in their shared classes and it was truly atrocious. _

_"Chris? I'm heading off," Wyatt shouted up the stairs and gained no response, making him frown. He quickly but quietly headed up the stairs and poked his head into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Chris sitting on the floor with Jack's baby book on his lap. Matthew's wasn't too far away and there were numerous photo albums open to pictures of the boys and himself. He stepped into the room and chuckled softly when Chris didn't even notice."Is this one of those __nostalgic__ pregnancy moments?"_

_Chris jumped lightly as his head quickly raised to look at the blonde. He blushed and nodded. "Probably." Chris lied, how was he supposed to explain to him that he was currently not the Chris he was married to? That he had absolutely no idea where that Chris was?_

"...Ma? Momma are you okay?" Chris looked down at Jack and smiled softly at him as he nodded.

"I'm fine sweetie, let's go into the kitchen and paint." The boys whooped with excitement as they raced into the kitchen and climbed up onto their chairs, placing the paper and bag of paint onto the table. Chris saw the newspaper on the table already looked through and the pages jumbled. He grabbed a few pieces of it and put it in front of the boys before they could begin and sat down in between the twins. Matthew opened the bag and dumped it on the table and paints of all different colors rolled out as well as what seemed like an entire army of paintbrushes. The twins wasted no time in setting everything up and were soon mumbling about what they were going to paint before focusing completely on their papers.

Chris was so busy watching them that he didn't even notice the time and was surprised when he heard what he believed to be the garage door open. The boys immediately dropped their paintbrushes and rushed for the door that was attached to the garage. They stood there and patiently waited until the door finally opened and Wyatt walked in and was quickly attacked by the boys. He dropped to his knees so he could actually hug them and gave them both kisses. "Well hello there sweethearts." Chris glanced at the clock and noted that it was already twelve thirty and Wyatt was probably home for lunch but he really didn't know his schedule. Wyatt finally stood and walked over and greeted him with a kiss and Chris found himself blushing when Wyatt pulled back. "Did you guys have fun?" The twins quickly told him about every single picture they had painted and insisted on showing him but Wyatt just smiled and listened with his complete attention and complimented them at the proper moments between their lengthy rambles.

_"He's such a good dad."_ Chris found himself thinking with a soft smile as he watched the blonde interact with the boys.

After five minutes Wyatt herded the boys into the living room and put in a movie for them so they could take a nap. He shortly returned and finally was able to take off his shoes and jacket. "I'm so glad I'm home for day."

"Oh? You don't have to go back?" Chris questioned and Wyatt shook his head as he sat down in the seat Matthew had occupied only a few moments ago.

"No, my mom has everything under control at Charmed so I'm free for the day. I thought we could take the boys to the park or something since it's so nice out? Unless you don't want to walk around." Wyatt spoke and Chris smiled at him and shook his head.

"As long as you can help me up, I think I'll be fine." He joked and Wyatt laughed lightly before he leaned down to kiss his swollen belly.

"He'll be here soon and you can get up on your own again cause I know how much you like that." Wyatt laughed and Chris joined in. It was a fantasy of his that had come true and Chris truly felt like he was dreaming, how else would he be this happy and not to mention, married to his biggest crush?


End file.
